


Новая гипотеза

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Service Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Их негласная договоренность, какой бы безумной ни казалась на первый взгляд, успешно работает уже целый месяц. В аудитории Кайнет может ругать Вейвера на чем свет стоит, обзывать самонадеянным выскочкой без роду, рвать курсовые на мелкие клочки, унижая едкими комментариями на глазах у одногруппников и других профессоров, гонять на пересдачу по десять раз подряд.За пределами аудитории Вейвер делает с ним все, что захочет"
Relationships: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 12





	Новая гипотеза

\- Встаньте на колени.  
Кайнет опускается на пол скромной студенческой спальни, аккуратно поддернув полы пальто. Звук чужого негромкого голоса гулко разносится по комнате, отражаясь от каменных стен.  
\- Слишком медленно. – Короткий, смазанный удар по щеке. - Приступайте.  
Он знает, что надо делать.  
Их негласная договоренность, какой бы безумной ни казалась на первый взгляд, успешно работает уже целый месяц. В аудитории Кайнет может ругать Вейвера на чем свет стоит, обзывать самонадеянным выскочкой без роду, рвать курсовые на мелкие клочки, унижая едкими комментариями на глазах у одногруппников и других профессоров, гонять на пересдачу по десять раз подряд.  
За пределами аудитории Вейвер делает с ним все, что захочет.  
\- Без рук, - быстро уточняет Вейвер и недобро ухмыляется. – И без магии. И хватит кривиться! Вам не идет.  
Кайнет хмыкает и поднимает на него безмятежный взгляд. Они оба знают, что этот взгляд обещает: завтра Кайнет вызовет его отвечать по теме семинара, разобьет в пух и прах все аргументы и назовет наглядным примером того, как плебеи отравляют магическое сообщество своей жидкой кровью. Или наоборот – не даст ответить вовсе, как бы хорошо Вейвер ни знал тему и как бы тщательно ни готовился – а он, мерзавец, готовится ночи напролет, уж Кайнету это прекрасно известно.  
Разумеется, те ночи, которые он не проводит с ним.  
Кайнет отлично понимает, зачем все это выскочке-Вейверу. Он не уверен, что понимает, зачем это нужно ему самому. Возможно, он просто ждет, когда Вейвер слишком зарвется и его можно будет смело выставить из университета. Или Кайнет не добрал в студенческие годы чего-то яркого и острого и пытается сейчас это компенсировать. Может, тренирует выдержку, проверяет пределы собственного терпения. Может быть, он мазохист – эту гипотезу тоже не стоит сметать со счетов. Раз за разом он соглашается на условия мальчишки, раз за разом ищет из всех вариантов ответа подходящий. Он маг высочайшего уровня, в конце концов, и добился этого не только правом по рождению, но и упорной работой. Он должен проверить все возможные гипотезы.  
Вейвер критично разглядывает расслабленно лежащие на коленях Кайнета ладони и хмыкает.  
\- Нет, так не пойдет. Заведите руки за спину.  
Кайнет слушается и вздрагивает, чувствуя, как вокруг запястий туго закручиваются цепи. Металл неприятно холодит кожу.  
\- Мы же договаривались без магии? – с улыбкой спрашивает он и получает вторую несильную, но унизительную пощечину.  
\- Вы – без. А себе я ничего не запрещал.  
Нет. Пожалуй, завтра он его при всей аудитории выпорет.  
Кайнет щурит глаза, справляясь с острым, волнующим приступом возбуждения. Вейвер, разумеется, замечает это; когда его узкая ступня в сверкающем ботинке надавливает на пах, Кайнет может только застонать сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Приступайте, - повторяет мальчишка, и Кайнет открывает рот, давясь колким воздухом и ослепительной яростью. Звенья цепей больно впиваются в кожу.  
Завтра. Все – завтра.  
Сейчас надо подцепить зубами молнию на штанах и потянуть вниз, потом – прикусить резинку белья и дернуть, высвобождая член. Кажется, он задевает головку зубами, потому что Вейвер шипит и дергает его за волосы, утыкая лицом в пах.  
\- Сосите, - выговаривает он хрипло, и Кайнет заглатывает член до основания.  
Он выпускает его из губ, тяжело сглатывает солоноватую слюну и снова насаживается ртом; ладони Вейвера в его волосах ощутимо дрожат.  
\- Хватит! – внезапно командует он. - Поднимайтесь.  
Он без особых церемоний скидывает штаны с ботинками и разворачивается лицом к стене, упираясь в нее ладонями.  
Кайнет смотрит на круглую, выпяченную задницу и думает, что темно-зеленая ткань свитера чудесно гармонирует с бледной кожей. Красивый контраст. Еще лучше с этой бледной задницей гармонировали бы розовые следы от ладоней.  
Вейвер что-то сбивчиво шепчет, и с его пальцев начинает капать влага. Когда он заводит выпачканную смазкой ладонь за спину, расставляет ноги и начинает торопливо растягивать себя, Кайнет перестает думать вовсе.  
\- Вы там заснули, что ли? – злобно бросает Вейвер через плечо и сдувает с раскрасневшегося лица темные пряди. – Давайте уже!  
Кайнет осторожно подходит ближе и прижимается грудью к узкой спине.  
\- У меня скованы руки, - напоминает он. – Может быть, вы все же…  
\- Нет, - отрезает Вейвер и, полуобернувшись, обхватывает его член, крепко сжимает ствол и приставляет к своему входу.  
Внутри него мокро от смазки и обжигающе жарко. Он такой тесный, будто они и не трахаются по нескольку раз в неделю.  
\- Глубже, - велит Вейвер задыхающимся голосом, и Кайнет резко подается бедрами вперед, впечатывая его в стенку.  
Мальчишка утыкается пылающим лицо в скрещенные руки и бессвязно вскрикивает, пока Кайнет трахает его быстрыми, короткими толчками, до боли стиснув скованные ладони за спиной, боясь, что член вот-вот выскользнет из задницы и снова придется просить Вейвера о помощи. Что Кайнет кончит еще до того, как озвучит эту просьбу.  
Он тяжело переводит сбившееся дыхание и повторяет про себя одиннадцать способов магического применения янтаря. В голове яркой вспышкой возникает двенадцатый – сделать из камня пару шариков, засунуть кое-кому в задницу и заставить как следует там покрутиться. Кайнет с усилием отгоняет эту мысль и замедляет движения: теперь они плавные и неторопливые, но зажатый между ним и холодной стеной мальчишка воет в голос.  
Кайнет прикусывает кромку ярко-алого уха и хрипло дышит в него. Ему приходится наклониться еще ниже, чтобы наконец разобрать еле слышное:  
\- Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, еще… Я так хочу вас, так сильно вас хочу, не могу больше!  
И в этот момент Кайнет понимает, почему согласился на все этого.  
Почему оно того стоит.  
\- Подрочите себе, - тихо просит он, и Вейвер с протяжным стоном обхватывает член мокрой от смазки ладонью. – Вот. Хороший мальчик, - говорит он, и мальчишка под ним вздрагивает несколько раз, конвульсивно сжимая задницу так, что у Кайнета темнеет перед глазами и внутри будто лопается что-то с громким хлопком - а потом Вейвер обессилено сползает на пол.  
Они приводят себя в порядок чередой быстрых заклинаний, не глядя друг на друга.  
\- Завтра опоздаю на первую лекцию, у меня с утра важный опыт по алхимии, - сообщает Вейвер, поправляя сбившийся галстук.  
Кайнет заправляет ему за ухо выбившуюся из идеально гладкой прически прядь, и мальчишка краснеет, сжимая губы в тонкую линию.  
\- Это лишнее, - говорит он негромко. – Вы свободны. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что за опоздание вас ждет неизбежное наказание? – так же тихо спрашивает Кайнет, и Вейвер наконец поднимает на него глаза.  
\- Какое еще? – бормочет он раздраженно.  
\- Задержитесь в моей аудитории после занятий – и узнаете.  
\- Проваливайте.  
Уже за дверью комнаты Кайнет позволяет себе улыбнуться и на секунду прикрыть глаза.  
За опущенными веками – лицо Вейвера Вельвета, который глядит на него с такой злостью и такой жаждой, каких Кайнет не видел никогда в жизни.  
Которых, возможно, он ждал всю жизнь.  
Он отличный маг – а отличные маги проверяют все гипотезы.


End file.
